Soul Under New Management
by landofthekwt
Summary: Inuyasha stumbles upon a reincarnation of Kagome I do not own or profit from Inuyasha
1. Soul Under New Management

Title: Soul under New Management

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Angst

Universe: Canon

Rating: PG-13

Word Count:861

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kaille Howard

Warning: None First Tweak Management One Shot

Summary:Inuyasha runs into a woman bearing a familiar soul

The girl in the tie dyed tube top and the skin tight acid jeans screamed at the bartender.

"Where is my beer?"

The bartender had enough from this particular customer. "It is fifty-five minutes after last call and five minutes until closing time. I am not about to serve a drunk minor after last call."

"The law says that you cannot refuse to serve me of the basis of my sex."

The bartender pointed to the sign which stated " The management refuses the right to refuse service to anyone."

"But that does not apply to me."

"Lady, this is the Youkai Gay Gentlemen's Club. You ain't youkai, you ain't gay and you ain't a gentleman. What you are is a drunken human minor slut who is trying to get us to sell her beer after hours. If you do not leave right now, I will have the bouncer escort off the premises.

You are lucky that we do not call the police."

With the obviously drunken trollop reached across the bar to try and pour herself a beer.

"Inuyasha, do your job."

The hanyou literally bounced across the bar. He was dressed in a black tank top with skull on it and black leather pants with chains attached to various portions of the pants. He lightly rapped the girl on the head. In an instant she was unconscious. Five hundred years of rapping kitsunes on the head did come in handy. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

He gazed at the bartender "What am I supposed to do with her?"

"It is your fault that a minor made it into the bar after hours. You are going to have to take her

home and do it as discretely as possible."

The bartender rifled through her purse. It appeared that in among the fake Ids she had a real California drivers license showing her age and address. He tossed it to Inuyasha who caught with

her free hand. It showed her name as Kaille Howard. She appeared too young to be nineteen,

But her birth date was listed as June 18,2008. That date in itself bothered Inuyasha. There was something oddly familiar about that date.

He pulled on his leather jacket with the Hell's Angels logo on it. He still wore his colors after sixty years. Sometimes he reminded those days fondly. Whatever the bikers were they had always treated him as if he were no different from anyone else. He put on his hat. People sometimes said that it reminded them of the hat Marlon Brando wore in "The Wild Ones."

He pushed the door open and exited the bar. No one was around. He tied her to himself and revved the classic Indian motorcycle. Many people had the newer Indians which were manufactured under that name. Very few had the original bikes. Inuyasha had bought his new in the 1930's and had maintained it ever since.

He headed over the Bay Bridge to Oakland where the girl apparently lived. Arriving at the apartment complex., he found the keys to her security door and to her apartment. He decided not to put her in nightclothes, but put her in her bed fully dressed.

As he stared down at the girl sleeping on the bed in front he suddenly was hit with a strong sense of deja vu. She had seemed familiar. It was her scent as it wafted towards him that clinched it.

He had not smelled that particular scent in over four hundred years. It was paralyzing.He remembered for a moment the scent he smelled as he hung on the tree staring at Kagome. It had been Kikyo's scent. and yet not Kikyo's. Kaile Howard's scent was Kagome and yet not Kagome. She had that look that made her instantly recognizable as Kagome or Kikyou.He slumped into a chair in the bedroom. Not again. Kagome had died over 400 years ago.

She had been his mate and he had not mated since. She had left notes to give to her mother with instructions as to when and where they were to be delivered. It had been one of the hardest days of Inuyasha's life. He had to go through the sadness of Kagome's death all over again with her.. That date June 18,2008 when he visited Kagome's mother was last time he had been in Japan in 19 years. It was too much of a coincidence. Kagome's double shows with a birth dateshowing the same date that she had gone down the well.

How could the Kami do this to him? Both Kikyou and Kagome had died in his arms. Now here in America he had come face to face with a young girl who bore the same soul as the women he loved. Something inside of him was screaming for him to walk out that door and never come back.

He knew that any contact with this girl would lead to heart ache yet again, but his attraction to this soul was timeless. As he prepared for another go-around, he buried his head in his hands and cried.


	2. The Door Into Summer

Title The Door Into Summer

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt If Opportunity Does not Knock Build a Door

Word Count 1218

Warning none

Summary Kaille Howard wakes up to find Inuyasha in her apartment

They hovered over her like nursemaids At the same time they were angry. The girl had reached the bottom. Drunk and out of control. Facing the end of her college career if something was not done immediately

Not that they could do anything. They were her former incarnations. The ones who had gone before. It was Kaile Howard's turn and they were not allowed to interfere or take control of her life.

Unfortunately she was not doing well. Kicked of her home,on probation at school and fired from her job. she tired to drown her sorrows . Despite being underage she was able to obtain alcohol. She became drunk after only two beers  
Her exit from the bar was inauspicious She passed out in the middle of a drunken tantrum The her prior incarnations decided to let her sleep it off. But that was not what the spirits were talking about tonight.

Tonight the subject was Inuyasha. The persons who knew him were having a discussion. It was hard for them to be this close to him after all of these years. They might be dead but thye still remembered when they loved Inuyasha and Inuyasha loved them

It hurt to be this close and not be able to reach out to Inuyasha or even call his name. They know that when Kaille woke up they would sink back into to a place where Kaille would not even be aware of their presence

Even if she did she would probably think that she was crazy. Voices in her head. Not even the spirits knew everyone tha made up her soul. Those who know Inuyasha could no longer control themselves They had to make Kaille reach out to Inuyasha

There was a debate going on in Kaille's soul as to the best way to approach Inuyasha. The older miko wanted to use more subtle methods to control the hanyou. The younger miko wanted Kaille to reach out to Inuyasha and become his friend.'  
Kikyou and Kagome began to squabble. The fight became violent. finally Rin could take it no longer and ordered them to stop. The two mikos looked stunned. All this time they had not realized that Rin was there.

"Rin are you a reincarnation of Kikyou?" asked Kagome

Rin smiled " I never knew it during my life While alive I thought only of Lord Sesshoumaru. Now that I am reunited with you, I realize out souls purpose. I agree that we cannot let Kaille let Inuyasha walk out of her life. She needs him desperately right now. "

Kikyou nodded " I think we can depend on Inuyasha. He has already realized that Kaille is our reincarnation. Although he is 700 years old, he is still not sure how to help Kaille. He came to America to forget us, but now we are right in front of him again. "

Kagome smiled " He is cute isn't he? It almost makes you want to go tweak his ears Somehow we must wake kaille up and make her do exactly that. If I know my Inuyasha, he will respond and understand that the women he loved are still here"

Rin was pleased It nice to see these two working together after 500 years. It would make Kaille's soul more peaceful if they cooperated. Rin has a secret agenda of her own. If Kaille started doing things with Inuyasha. there was a chance they might run into .

Kaille dreamed She dreamed of a girl falling down a well and meeting a boy with an arrow through his chest She dreamed of a woman burning and carrying her doom into the next life She dreamed of a little splashing water over the face of a fallen demon lord

But the voices the voices They would not give her peace. Even in her dreams they spoke, The noise level was such that she could not sleep. She could not study. Only when she drank did the voices go away. And so she did.  
While she was asleep the voices pursued her. Only by waking could she control them. Not silence them just control them.

Her dream ended and it was just Kaille alone in the dark. A frightened little girl whose parents friends and school rejected did not want to face the world with no job and no family but the alternative of facing the voices in her head was so much worse. Waking was surfacing. Just aim toward the light and remember to breathe when you surface. Kaille woke up gasping for breath

The room was pitch black. She was in her bedroom in her apartment fully dressed other than her shoes She did not remember coming Her last vague memory was of someone lifing her off the ground as she demanded that she be served after last call.

Blackouts were not uncommon to her. She usually was not able to get home by she was obviously alive, she might as well get up even though she had no money and nowhere to go. She headed toward the bathroom, Maybe her attitude would change if she smelled better. Stripping out of the clothes that she had worn for the best week., she turned on the shower. Time to face the world again even if it meant confronting her failure.

The shower woke her up. Clean clothes made her a new woman now coffee to complete the wake up Brewing a cup, she sighed. Her pantry was was bare. Her parents had told her that last night was her last meal. She spent her last dollar on beer What was she going to do?

Heading to the chair she sat down to think. Thinking in the dark was what she did best. A creature of the night. No wonder she had trouble in school. Classes ended just when she began to come to life. Some of her high school classmates called her a vampire Maybe they were right.

She stared at the couch. What on earth. There was a man lying on the couch. Suddenly she felt fear. She remembered the bouncer who threw her out of the bar. Was that him? Had her taken her home? Why was he still here.? What had he done to her while she was unconscious.?

She should just call the police, but the voices in her head were becoming louder and more insistent. The only way to silence them was to wake up the sleeping man on the couch. She rose and staggered across the room.

Leaning down she stared at the face of the man sleeping on her couch. Not terribly he had black hair and oriental features. it was then that she saw them. Dumpling shaped ears on top of his head. So cute that she simply had to reach out and tweak them.

When she did, his eyes opened She realized that he had golden eyes. His hair was white not black He was no longer Japanese but something out of a horror movie Reaching out his hand he revealed razor sharp claws where his fingernails had been.

"What is it with you and the ears?" He asked revealing a mouth full of fangs.

Somewhere in her mind a cheer went up. Kaille angerily told them to shut the hell up


	3. The Day After Tomorrwo

Title The Day After Tomorrow

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 1013

PromptYesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win or lose. Lyndon B. Johnson

Warning none

Summary Kaille agrees to go with Inuyasha

Inuyasha stared at Kaille Howard. So different from Kikyou and Kagome. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. No comparing. Kagome compared herself to Kikyou You can't even think it. Kagome is stands before you.

Even if she smells like Kikyou and Kagome.,she is not them. Someone said that the dead cannot come back to life. The reincarnated person is not Kikyou or Kagome but a completely different person.

Kagome was right in a way. Even though Kagome was Kagome and not Kikyou , I would not have been so attracted to her or want to help her so much if she was not similar to Kikyou She was not a replacement for Kikyou, but she was damn close simulacrum

Kaille glared at the man with the cat ears " Why are you staring at me? I asked you What the hell are you doing on my couch?"

Inuyasha was roused from his reverie and smiled Nice of Kaille to remind him that she was not Kikyou or Kagome They would never have used that kind of language " I am the man who brought you home from the bar"

Kaille tried to emember "You . You are bastard that carried me out of the bar and tied me to your motorcycle. Why are you are here sitting on my couch"

Inuyasha thought about the question and answered truthfully "I don't know"

"You don't know? How could you not know? Do you always sleep on strange grils couches you pervert? I won't thank you for taking me home. You were ordered to do that by your boss. No points for obeying orders."

Inuyasha laughed So Kikyou like in not thanking him. Maybe there was hope for he needed to convince Kaille to let him stay with her. It was no coincidence that they met again. If he squinted he could see the red string of fate wrapped around her finger drawing him in. He could not just let he walk away.

He threw a piece of paper at her. Kaille caught it and opened up the crumpled paper.. There in her hand was a three day notice to quit and vacate for failure to pay rent. The amount listed was ungodly . The date was more than thirty days ago. How could she have missed this notice?

"That notice was on your door when I brought you home last night? How long has it been since you came home? I thought maybe you might need some help moving I felt sort of guilty since I was the bouncer at the bar you were thrown out of I can get you a room there if you want"

Kaille was suspicious "Why would you help me? You do not even know me. For all I know you are a pervert who just wants to rape me"

Inuyasha sputtered " If I wanted to do that I could have done that last night Instead I am offering you a place to stay. I still have to ask my boss , but he has plenty of room. You could just put a futon down anywhere"

"Futon? asked Kaille

Inuyasha looked at her. Kaille was obviously not Kikyou or Kagome. She had red hair and green eyes. Glasses covered those eyes A Black T Shirt with the letters WTF written in white Skin tight jeans that showed off her figure. No this was not the fifteen year old who fell down the well. She might be nineteen but she was not the miko that Kikyou was. What she had in common with Kagome and Kikyou was attitude

"Yeh Futon you know those Japanese bedrolls"

Kaille fired back "Do I look Japanese?"

Inuyasha laughed "That's my offer A futon an all the ramen you can eat or you can just sit here and wat to be evicted"  
Kaille was aghast " I don't know you. You appear out of nowhere and make me a ridiculous offer. Why should I trust you?'

Inuyasha Kehhed " Because "

Kaille smiled She could not deny that logic. Her choices were limited Her time was up. Even in California she would be evicted. She had no money for an apartment No money for food. She was too proud to beg. Deciding to make a leap of faith she jumped for the last lifeboat "yes"

The chorus in her head that had been pushing her toward him all this time let out a cheer. Mission accomplished. We can be with Inuyasha again. Kaille's anger rose the voices were suddenly so accommodating it scared her "Shiut the fuck Up"

Inuyasha looked up startled kaille looked away embarrassed "Never mind When did want to help me move?"

Inuyasha looked at his watch His shift did not start for eight hours time enough to move her across town. A yellow backpack hit him in the head. He looked up to see Kaille grinning.

"I am packed already slowpoke. Lets get a move on."

Inuyasha was surprised He anticipated many hours of packing before she was ready. He still had to tell the owner that Kaille was moving in. While he did not anticipate a problem it did not hurt to give teh boss a heads up before suddenly being faced with Kaille

He had spent most of the night thinking of Kikyou and Kagome. Having his first love die in his arms. He and Kagome had spent a lifetime together raising a family So many memories. It took lots of memory in his smart phone to keep track of them.

Sometimes he regretted leaving Japan, but after Souta died there was no one left for him there The lines of descent were stretched too far. Most of them were human and lived normal human lives. No need to be upset by their spiritual ancestor.

Better to start over with someone who would never leave him. Watching Kagome and Kikyou had been too painful. He was not sure he could go through that again, but the red string of fate had drawn he and Kaille together just like every other time


	4. Cat On A Hot Tin Roof

Title Cat on a Hot Tin Roof

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Word Coutn 670

Prompt On the Roof

Warning language

Summary Kaille meets Shippou

a/n part of Soul Under New Management

Inuyasha settled Kaille onto the floor. The trip frm Oakland had gone smothly Somewhere along the line the young lady had fallen asleep. They arrived before rush hour Inuyasha pounded on the door until his friend opened it.

Shippou was not surprised to see Inuyasha return with the girl. Inuyasha was the knd of guy who brought home strary puppies especially ones that reminded him of the love of his life whom he had lost twice in the Sengouku Jidail

While Inuyasha watched over her, Shippou went online hacking several data bases until he found a match to the person sleeping on the futon upstairs. What he found shocked him. This girl was not Kagome he remembered.

A runaway. A drop out. In and out of rehab. In fact the only similarity was that they shared the same soul Gave off the same aura. And there scent was similar. No the same Just as Kagome was not Kikyou. Kaille was not Kagome no matter how much he and Inuyasha might want to see her again

Shippou printed the significant document. Inuyasha would probably face the truth with ramen. The love he had for those noodles never faded over the years. Shippou suspected it was one of those things that still connected him to Kagome so what could he do.

He handed the ramen to Inuyasha along with the documents. Until Inuyasha reviewed the materials he would stay close. Inuyasha was still unpredicatble He no longer destroyed villages, but he had punched an occasional wall

Inuyasha nodded and began to read wt Shippou handed him. After finishing the ramen and perusing g the documents When he was done, he ttossed the cup and the papers back to the kitsune and sighed as if to ask "Now what do we do?

Just as Shippou was about to reply, Kaille bolted upright and gazed frantically around the room. When she spied Inuyasha, she started swearing."What the fuck do you think you are doing kidnapping me. If you don't let me go, I am going to start screaming statutory rape"

Shippou started to laugh As he rolled on the floor his disguise came off. revealing a ktsiune with four tails When his laughed his fangs showed. The young girl backed away only to run into Inuyasha. When she saw his ears, she started to scream

Inuyasha slapped his hand over her mouth Her immediate reaction was to bite him. As fearless as Kagome when faced with a four tailed kitsune and an inuhanyou, she kicked and clawed to no avail. Finally deciding to take a more reasoned approach she snarled at Shippou

" What's your deal? Aren't you a little old for cosplay, old man?" Her voice was muffled by Inuyasha's hand

Shippu sneered " I will have you know that I have won many prizes with this tail. The questions is what to do about you, Miss Howard Should we turn you over to State of California for probation violations, escape from jail or escape from the orphanage you grew up in Or maybe we should turn you over to gang you stole from Or maybe we should tell the police that it was you that burned down your parents house"

Kaille was taken aback. She prided herself on blending into the shadows. No one knew her true name and background. Whoever these people were, they were more dangerous than any gang member she ever met. Time to pretend to be the fifteen year old girl that she really was. She dimpled and smiled " I '' be good ,Master"

Shippou giggled. Kaille might not trust them, but for the moment they had the balance of terror. He did not trust Kaille for a moment. His senses told him that she was lying Unfortunately it would defeat their purposes if the had to tie Kaille up for the rest of her life Her willingness to lie was a rocky start Hopefully they could work through their problems


	5. Simper Fi

Title Simper Fi

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Simpering

Word Count 345

Warning Rape Arson Attempted Murder

Summary Kaille dreams of her one hell

Part of Soul Under New Management

The fire burned in her mind. Burning all the impurities. To destroy her father who raped To destroy the mother who stood by and did nothing. To destroy the home in which it happened To destroy herself. All the impurities must be cleansed with firt.

She failed. The house burned but none died. Not her father, her mother or herself. Damn firemen Saving the damned Why could they not have let it burn? What did they save her for? A life ruined.

What was left to her? juvenile justice A joke. Her father vindicated. Her mother by his side coming to visiti her in the asylum Pretending that everything was fine. The smiles were the worst. Their simpering smiles glowed in the dark pretending to care.

Her act doomed They were free She was a prisoner. Drugged and confined. Who would believe the little girl who burned down her house and tried to kill her parents. Revenge was all she had left She swore that someday justice would be done.

That was why she escaped from the law, the prison, the asylum, the System which would not give her justice. On the run, she disappeared. As a person. As their daughter. Became the person they hated.

They made her a criminal. After she escaped, nothing was sacred. Roaming with the bikers, selling drugs. Selling her body that had been violated by her father. If fire would not cleanse she must find another way to burn the world.

Into Valley of Death rode the Light Brigade charging the guns Protecting her from the things that go bump in the night. Their faces appeared in front of her. Their names were on the tip of her tongue. From another lifetime, in a galaxy far fat away.

"Inuyasha" she gasped

He sprang to her side. Holding her head in his lap as she once did for him five hundred years ago. "Kagome You are safe now. Everything is going to be all right.

She sat upright and stared at him. "My name is not Kagome . It is Kaille"


	6. When September Ends

Title When September Ends

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Autumn

Word count 528

Warning none

Summary Kaille gets schooled

When summer ended the boys knew that something had to be done with Kaille Sbe could not sit idly by wasying her youth. The problem was one of identity. Kaille Howard could not go to school. She was a wanted criminal who had the State of California and Hells Angels on her tail

What was to be done.? The boy had vowed that they would protect this version of Kagome until the end even if they had to tie her to a chair To this end they had enrolled Kaille in a school by creating false transcripts in the name of Kagome Higurashi

Shippou ever the devious one had placed a glamour on Kaille To humans she would appear to be sweet fifteen year old that Shippou remembered. Kagome became alive in his mind and his heart when he saw Kaille transformed into Kagome

The problem was Kaille. Shippou remembered a girl who was sweet and Kind. That was not Kaille. The first words out of her mouth were curses that would make a sailor blush Secondly she broke the mirror which revealed what Shippou had done to her

Then she took the shards and chased the amused kitsune around the room She collapsed in a heap exhausted Slowly the glamour wore off leaving her half naked and even more embarrassed by her appearance Only allowing her to return to her former self appeased her.]

The problem of educating Kaille remained. She could not function in the present world with out an education. Inuyasha and Shippou were not about to allow her to return to the underworld where she had lived for so many years.

In the end it was decided to home school her. Despite their vast knowledge and experience, the boys were simply not qualified to be teachers It was decided to enroll in the California Virtual School The boys used their youkai connections to affiliate with a California private school She was enrolled under the name of Kagome Higurashi . Not even thier friend know who she really was.

A teacher was found who met their needs Unfortunately for them, the teacher refused to online contact. She would only teach the student if she was allowed to teach her one on one. Inuyasha and Shippou could not refuse her She was highly qualified So qualified that the boys wondered why she would agree to such an assignment

Only when she walked through that the boys realized whom they were dealing with. Kaille shrank back in terror. It was hate at first sight. The soul sisters were reunited at last. The person hired to teach Kaille was none other than Kikyo herself. Inuyasha was shocked. The last time he saw her was when she dissolved in his arms

He had been told that she had become the guardian kami of the Higuarashi shrine while Kagome was growing up, but he had never ventured there. Too afraid that something he did would destroy the past that he and Kagome built for themselves. For her to show up now meant only one thing. Kaille was too important to the kami to allow Inuyasha and Shippou to screw things up


	7. Good Morning Starshine

Title Good Morning Starshine

Author landofthekwt

Rating k

Prompt Starshine

Warning none

Word Count 263

Summary Inuyasha and Shippou are surprised as their charge becomes almost too perfect

This version of Kagome somewhat unnerved Inuyasha Once they established her routine she followed it to the letter. No matter what task they set before her, she always was equal to it.

If they called for her to be up at 7:00am , she was always ready for inspection by that time. If her keepers were even a minute late she would get restless and roll them out of bed

A fifteen year old could not serve drinks in the bar, but she could wipe the tables before the other help came bar hours they hid her in the kitchen or upstairs on the computer

She had dropped out of school,but once into the online courses she was able to get up to her grade level in no time at all. In fact she put Inuyasha and Shippou to shame as they had to scramble to keep up with her.

The patrons found her kind, punctual and neat to a fault. No order was ever misplaced or forgotten. The service and cleanliness was always above anything they had hoped for.

Which made Inuyasha and Shippou wonder what had happened to drunk he had taken home and the person wanted by the State of California for crimes and misdemeanors. Shippou jokingly called her Mary Sunshine because of her disposition and her smiles.

Although her attitude made their job easier, Inuyasha wondered what had become of the person that they had taken in Was she for real or was she just hiding her true personality under the surface until they let their guard down?


	8. Second Helpings

Title Second Helpings

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Seconds

Word Count 268

Warning none

Summary Kaillie outsmarts Inuyasha

Part of Soul Under New Management

Inuyasha stared at the pile of cartons on the floor. All empty, All devoured by the bottomless pit that they were harboring above the bar. The bar had all the food that she could ever want All the food she could ever need.

Instead, she had taken their credit card and hit Nijjiya's Market Not just one box She had set up a charge account for the bar. They would receiving food from the bar well into the next century

The worse part was that they could not stop her. Nijiya's and the credit card company had carefully explained that to stop the payment and the shipment of food all they had to do was to swear out a complaint against Kaillie.

She had them over a barrel. Inuyasha immediately threw in the towel. He could not turn her over to the authorities after going to so much trouble to find her. They would just have to eat the food that she had ordered.

He tried punishing her by forcing her to eat the oden whose cartons now littered the floor. She had not hesitated having proved once and for all that she was a bottomless pit.

Inuyasha sifted through the pile There at the bottom was a carton of ramen. Hope sprang eternal How long had it been since left Japan and lost touch with real ramen.

He opened the carton To his horror it was empty. Was there no kami in America tha would deprive a hanyou of his ramen. His howling woke Kaillie She looked at him and smirked Kaillie 1 Inuyasha 0


	9. Queen of the May

Title Queen of the May

Author landofhekwt

Word Count 237

Warning none

Prompt Star Struck

Summary Kagome enthralls the club members

The Gay Youkai Gentlemen's Club was all atwitter. There was a new girl in town. She appeared one day as a waitress She h and joking with the patrons. Opinion was split She had to be a trap. There was simply no woman that beautiful in his day and age.

Normally real women did not cross the threshold of the Club. There was no place for them. Youkai came to be with other youkai. Even though humans were no barred they were frowned upon. Similarly women were not barred at the door,but one look inside the club made it clear that there weas no place for them here.

So why was she here One she was an under aged human girl. Of all the perversions that the club members shared loli was not one of them. Tws Inuyasha and Shippou were clearly keeping an eye out for her No one was put their hands on her or cross her in any manner.

Still Kagome triumphed. Despite their best efforts to protect Kagome, Kagome became a shining star in the club Instead of rejecting the members treated her like a princess. She ilaughed at this treatment At the same time she gave a sneer to Inuyasha and Shippou. She had taken her situation and twisted it to her own advantage. Now that she was a Hime she would have to see what she could do with that0 title.


	10. Stuck in the middle with yOU

Title Stuck in the Middle with You

Author landofthekwt

Word Count 237

Prompt Stuck

warning none

Summary Caille dreams of Kagome's death

note : my thanks to Knittingknots who guided At First Tweak for 207 prompts and allowed me to write many fanfictions about Inuyasha and Kagome. I will miss At First Tweak

The end had finally come. Her family was gathered round to say goodbye. There would be no more visit to the hole in the floor. No more fighting off the newest warlord in the Sengoku Jidai. No more runs through forest. Or watching people die from diseases that were readily treatable.

She had traded her family and the modern era for a land that whose blood called for someone to freeze time and the social structure. No wonder the Tokugawa had been so popular trading one hundred years of war for two hundred fifty years of peace.

Still she did not regret what she did. If she had not jumped she would never have seen Inuyasha again. The man she loved. Her destiny would been unfulfilled. Her eternal love would have been unrequited. Their children would never have been born.

She kissed Inuyasha and died in his arms just as Kikyou did whispering " See you on the other side Ahead she saw Kikyou beckoning her to go toward the light. Together they walked arm in arm. A soul united for the first time in five hundred years.

Who knew what adventure awaited them. She just knew that somewhere in the light lay her soulmate Inuyasha . It was just a matter of time.

Caille awoke with a start. Inuyasha looked worried as he hovered over her . She laughed " I just had the strangest dream"


End file.
